dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Archivo:Mao Bu Yi - 給你給我 (Gei Ni Geo Wo)
Descripción ♬ 訂閱YOYOROCK音樂頻道(Subscribe to YOYOROCK Channel) ��https://goo.gl/a0I1IG 為你蒐集當期最熱門排行榜和影視劇歌曲，掌握最新流行音樂資訊！ ✨Auto-translate subtitles are added on PC. Please turn on subtitles in this video, and choose the language you want in Auto-translate of subtitles/CC on Settings. ✨English and Pinyin lyrics are added in the description. -- ��#毛不易《#平凡的一天》MV Playlist https://goo.gl/KouxHc ��數位音樂收聽及下載連結 Music Stream & Download https://rock-mobile.lnk.to/GZv5K ��購買專輯請來滾石購物網 https://goo.gl/YGdRtv -- 中國每年有超過4000萬隻流浪狗 北京現在有超過20萬隻流浪貓 各地都有自發的民間動物保護組織為流浪動物提供住所和食物，默默的守護著它們... 如果你也跟我一樣愛動物，就幫我分享傳播出去吧~ 《#給你給我》 給你我平平淡淡的等待和守候 給你我轟轟烈烈的渴望和溫柔 給你我百轉千回的喜樂和憂愁 給你我微不足道 所有的所有 給我你帶著微笑的嘴角和眼眸 給我你燦爛無比的初春和深秋 給我你未經雕琢的天真和自由 給我你最最珍貴 所有的所有 給你我義無反顧的長長和久久 給我你多年以後仍握緊的手 給你成熟 你給我遷就 會不會就這樣白了頭 給你我義無反顧的長長和久久 給我你多年以後仍握緊的手 給你成熟 你給我遷就 會不會就這樣白了頭 給我你帶著微笑的嘴角和眼眸 給你我轟轟烈烈的渴望和溫柔 給我你未經雕琢的天真和自由 給你我微不足道 所有的所有 給你我微不足道 所有的所有 ✨Lyric by Google Translate Song: To You To Me Singer: Mao Bu-Yi Give you a mediocre wait and wait Give you my eager desire and gentleness Give you my joy and sorrow Give you me insignificant, all of them Give me your mouth and eyes with a smile Give me your splendid early spring and late autumn Give me your uninfigated innocence and freedom Give me your most precious, all of all Give you the long and long time that I have no hesitation Give me the hand you still clenched for years Give you maturity, give me accommodation Will it be so white? Give you the long and long time that I have no hesitation Give me the hand you still clenched for years Give you maturity, give me accommodation Will it be so white? Give me your mouth and eyes with a smile Give you my eager desire and gentleness Give me your uninfigated innocence and freedom Give you me insignificant, all of them Give you me insignificant, all of them ✨Lyric Song: To You And To me(gěi nǐ gěi wǒ) Singer: Mao Bu-Yi gěi nǐ wǒ píng píng dàn dàn de děng dài hé shǒu hòu gěi nǐ wǒ hōng hōng liè liè de kě wàng hé wēn róu gěi nǐ wǒ bǎi zhuǎn qiān huí de xǐ lè hé yōu chóu gěi nǐ wǒ wēi bù zú dào suǒ yǒu de suǒ yǒu gěi wǒ nǐ dài zhe wēi xiào de zuǐ jiǎo hé yǎn móu gěi wǒ nǐ càn làn wú bǐ de chū chūn hé shēn qiū gěi wǒ nǐ wèi jīng diāo zhuó de tiān zhēn hé zì yóu gěi wǒ nǐ zuì zuì zhēn guì suǒ yǒu de suǒ yǒu gěi nǐ wǒ yì wú fǎn gù de zhǎng zhǎng hé jiǔ jiǔ gěi wǒ nǐ duō nián yǐ hòu réng wò jǐn de shǒu gěi nǐ chéng shú nǐ gěi wǒ qiān jiù huì bù huì jiù zhè yàng bái le tóu gěi nǐ wǒ yì wú fǎn gù de zhǎng zhǎng hé jiǔ jiǔ gěi wǒ nǐ duō nián yǐ hòu réng wò jǐn de shǒu gěi nǐ chéng shú nǐ gěi wǒ qiān jiù huì bù huì jiù zhè yàng bái le tóu gěi wǒ nǐ dài zhe wēi xiào de zuǐ jiǎo hé yǎn móu gěi nǐ wǒ hōng hōng liè liè de kě wàng hé wēn róu gěi wǒ nǐ wèi jīng diāo zhuó de tiān zhēn hé zì yóu gěi nǐ wǒ wēi bù zú dào suǒ yǒu de suǒ yǒu gěi nǐ wǒ wēi bù zú dào suǒ yǒu de suǒ yǒu -- YOYOROCK滾石移動官方臉書 https://www.facebook.com/yoyorock YOYOROCK滾石移動官網(數位音樂發行) http://yoyorock.com/ Categoría:Vídeos